1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides (hereinafter referred to as perylimides for short) of the general formula I 
where
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, hetaryloxy or hetarylthio;
R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen or long-chain alkyl, alkoxy or alkylthio whose carbon chain may in each case contain up to four double bonds, with the proviso that at least four of these radicals are not hydrogen.
The invention also relates to the preparation of these perylimides and to their use as liquid-crystalline materials for electronic, optoelectronic and photonic applications, for coloration of macromolecular organic and of inorganic materials, as fluorescent dyes and as laser dyes and also as organic materials for solar collectors and electroluminescence applications.
2. Description of the Background
There are a multiplicity of technological applications, for example charge transport material applications, where the materials used have to have not only suitable molecular properties such as color and emission but also a supramolecular order, which is customarily determined by the relationship of the molecules in the crystal.
Particularly interesting arrangements of functional molecules are obtained in liquid-crystalline phases, which have substantial advantages in use over pigmentary solids. For instance, the mobility of the molecules in the liquid-crystalline phase makes it possible to prepare films of uniform thickness and of a macroscopic order induced by the substrate. When low viscosities are desired for the production process, films may also be prepared by raising the temperature above the melting point. On the other hand, liquid-crystalline orders which are stable over wide temperature ranges are also obtainable by attaching thermally or photochemically crosslinkable groups.
Perylimides have hitherto formed the basis for the following liquid-crystalline compounds:
Chem. Mater. 10, 1309-1319 (1998) describes perylimides which are derivatized at the imide nitrogen atoms with oligoethyleneoxy substituents as mesogenic groups. However, these groups tend to absorb atmospheric humidity, so that thin films of the liquid-crystalline phase in particular are not morphologically stable.
Angew. Chem. 110, 1463-1467 (1998) concerns liquid-crystalline coronenediimides which, however, form columnar liquid-crystalline phases only at above 150xc2x0 C. and are preparable from perylene derivatives only by means of inconvenient processes.
EP-A-422 535 describes liquid-crystalline polymers which are partly functionalized with perylimide units in the side chains; that is, are not intrinsically liquid-crystalline low molecular weight dyes.
WO-A-97/22607 and 94/25504 disclose perylimides which are 1,7-disubstituted or 1,6,7,12-tetrasubstituted in the perylene structure, but which differ from the claimed perylimides of the formula I not least by the substitution on the imide nitrogen atoms and are not liquid crystalline.
It is an object of the present invention to provide further liquid-crystalline dyes having advantageous application properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the perylimides of the formula I defined at the beginning.
Preferred perylimides of the formula I are disclosed in the subclaims.
The invention also provides a process for preparing these perylimides, which comprises reacting a perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride of the general formula II 
with identical or different primary amines of the general formulae III 
in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent and of an imidation catalyst.
The invention further provides a process for preparing perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the general formula Ia 
where Ar is substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryloxy or hetarylthio, which comprises reacting 1,6,7,12-tetrachloroperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIa) with identical or different primary amines of the general formulae III 
in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent and of an imidation catalyst and reacting the resultant 1,6,7,12-tetrachloroperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the general formula Ixe2x80x2
with an aromatic alcohol or thioalcohol of the general formula IV
Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x83xe2x80x83IV
in the presence of an inert aprotic solvent and of a non-nucleophilic or only minimally nucleophilic base.
The invention further provides a process for preparing perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the general formula Ib 
where Ar is substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryloxy or hetarylthio, which comprises reacting 1,7-dibromoperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIb) with identical or different primary amines of the general formulae III 
in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent and of an imidation catalyst and reacting the resultant 1,7-dibromoperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the general formula Ixe2x80x3
with an aromatic alcohol or thioalcohol of the general formula IV
Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x83xe2x80x83IV
in the presence of an inert aprotic solvent and of a non-nucleophilic or only minimally nucleophilic base.
The invention further provides for the use of the perylimides of the formula I as liquid-crystalline materials in electronic, optoelectronic or photonic applications, for coloration of macromolecular organic and of inorganic materials, as fluorescent dyes and as laser dyes and also as organic materials for solar collectors and electroluminescence applications.
The variables in the formula I will now be more particularly described.
Examples of nonhydrogen radicals R1 to R4 are chlorine, bromine, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylamino, 2-naphthyloxy, 2-naphthylthio, 2-, 3- and 4-pyridyloxy, 2-, 3- and 4-pyridylthio, 2-, 4- and 5-pyrimidyloxy and 2-, 4- and 5-pyrimidylthio, of which chlorine and bromine are preferred and phenoxy is particularly preferred.
When the perylene structure is to be substituted, preferably all or just two (especially 1,7-substitution) of the radicals R1 to R4 are identical ones of the abovementioned radicals. Aryl and hetaryl may each bear up to three, preferably one or two, substituents.
Examples of these substituents are:
methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, hexyl, 2-methylpentyl, heptyl, 1-ethylpentyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, isooctyl, tert-octyl, nonyl, isononyl, decyl, isodecyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, isotridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, nonadecyl and eicosyl (the above designations isooctyl, isononyl, isodecyl and isotridecyl are trivial names derived from the alcohols obtained in the oxo process), of which C1-C8-alkyl radicals and especially tert-butyl are preferred;
2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 2-propoxyethyl, 2-isopropoxyethyl, 2-butoxyethyl, 2- and 3-methoxypropyl, 2- and 3-ethoxypropyl, 2- and 3-propoxypropyl, 2- and 3-butoxypropyl, 2- and 4-methoxybutyl, 2- and 4-ethoxybutyl, 2- and 4-propoxybutyl, 3,6-dioxaheptyl, 3,6-dioxaoctyl, 4,8-dioxanonyl, 3,7-dioxaoctyl, 3,7-dioxanonyl, 4,7-dioxaoctyl, 4,7-dioxanonyl, 2- and 4-butoxybutyl, 4,8-dioxadecyl, 3,6,9-trioxadecyl, 3,6,9-trioxaundecyl, 3,6,9-trioxadodecyl, 3,6,9,12-tetraoxatridecyl and 3,6,9,12-tetraoxatetradecyl;
2-methylthioethyl, 2-ethylthioethyl, 2-propylthioethyl, 2-isopropylthioethyl, 2-butylthioethyl, 2- and 3-methylthiopropyl, 2- and 3-ethylthiopropyl, 2- and 3-propylthiopropyl, 2- and 3-butylthiopropyl, 2- and 4-methylthiobutyl, 2- and 4-methylthiobutyl, 2- and 4-propylthiobutyl, 3,6-dithiaheptyl, 3,6-dithiaoctyl, 4,8-dithianonyl, 3,7-dithiaoctyl, 3,7-dithianonyl, 4,7-dithiaoctyl, 4,7-dithianonyl, 2- and 4-butylthiobutyl, 4,8-dithiadecyl, 3,6,9-trithiadecyl, 3,6,9-trithiaundecyl, 3,6,9-trithiadodecyl, 3,6,9,12-tetrathiatridecyl and 3,6,9,12-tetrathiatetradecyl;
2-monomethyl- and 2-monoethylaminoethyl, 2-dimethylaminoethyl, 2- and 3-dimethylaminopropyl, 3-monoisopropylaminopropyl, 2- and 4-monopropylaminobutyl, 2- and 4-dimethylaminobutyl, 6-methyl-3,6-diazaheptyl, 3,6-dimethyl-3,6-diazaheptyl, 3,6-diazaoctyl, 3,6-dimethyl-3,6-diazaoctyl, 9-methyl-3,6,9-triazadecyl, 3,6,9-trimethyl-3,6,9-triazaundecyl, 12-methyl-3,6,9,12-tetraazatridecyl and 3,6,9,12-tetramethyl-3,6,9,12-tetraazatridecyl;
propan-2-on-1-yl, butan-3-on-1-yl, butan-3-on-2-yl and 2-ethylpentan-3-on-1-yl;
2-methylsulfonylethyl, 2-ethylsulfonylethyl, 2-propylsulfonylethyl, 2-isopropylsulfonylethyl, 2-butylsulfonylethyl, 2- and 3-methylsulfonylpropyl, 2- and 3-ethylsulfonylpropyl, 2- and 3-propylsulfonylpropyl, 2- and 3-butylsulfonylpropyl, 2- and 4-methylsulfonylbutyl, 2- and 4-ethylsulfonylbutyl, 2- and 4-propylsulfonylbutyl and 4-butylsulfonylbutyl;
carboxymethyl, 2-carboxyethyl, 3-carboxypropyl, 4-carboxybutyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 6-carboxyhexyl, 8-carboxyoctyl, 10-carboxydecyl, 12-carboxydodecyl and 14-carboxytetradecyl;
methylcarboxymethyl, ethylcarboxymethyl, propylcarboxymethyl, butylcarboxymethyl, pentylcarboxymethyl, hexylcarboxymethyl, methyl-2-carboxyethyl, ethyl-2-carboxyethyl, propyl-2-carboxyethyl, butyl-2-carboxyethyl, pentyl-2-carboxyethyl, hexyl-2-carboxyethyl, methyl-3-carboxypropyl, ethyl-3-carboxypropyl, propyl-3-carboxypropyl, butyl-3-carboxypropyl, pentyl-3-carboxy-propyl, hexyl-3-carboxypropyl, methyl-4-carboxybutyl, methyl-5-carboxypentyl, methyl-6-carboxyhexyl, methyl-8-carboxyoctyl, methyl-10-carboxydecyl, methyl-12-carboxydedecyl and methyl-14-carboxytetradecyl;
sulfomethyl, 2-sulfoethyl, 3-sulfopropyl, 4-sulfobutyl, 5-sulfopentyl, 6-sulfohexyl, 8-sulfooctyl, 10-sulfodecyl, 12-sulfododecyl and 14-sulfotetradecyl;
methylsulfomethyl, ethylsulfomethyl, propylsulfomethyl, butylsulfomethyl, pentylsulfomethyl, hexylsulfomethyl, methyl-2-sulfoethyl, ethyl-2-sulfoethyl, propyl-2-sulfoethyl, butyl-2-sulfoethyl, pentyl-2-sulfoethyl, hexyl-2-sulfoethyl, methyl-3-sulfopropyl, ethyl-3-sulfopropyl, propyl-3-sulfopropyl, butyl-3-sulfopropyl, pentyl-3-sulfopropyl, hexyl-3-sulfopropyl, methyl-4-sulfobutyl, methyl-5-sulfopentyl, methyl-6-sulfohexyl, methyl-8-sulfooctyl, methyl-10-sulfodecyl, methyl-12-sulfododecyl and methyl-14-sulfotetradecyl;
2-hydroxyethyl, 2- and 3-hydroxypropyl, 1-hydroxyprop-2-yl, 2- and 4-hydroxybutyl, 1-hydroxybut-2-yl and 8-hydroxy-4-oxaoctyl;
2-cyanoethyl, 3-cyanopropyl, 2-methyl-3-ethyl-3-cyanopropyl, 7-cyano-7-ethylheptyl and 4-methyl-7-methyl-7-cyanoheptyl;
methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec.-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, neopentyloxy, tert-pentyloxy, hexyloxy and 2-methylpentyloxy;
cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl and piperidyl.
Examples of particularly preferred substituted aromatic radicals R1 to R4 are 4- and 3-tert-butylphenoxy, 4-cyclohexylphenoxy, 4-propoxyphenoxy, 4-butoxyphenoxy, 4-hexyloxyphenoxy and 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylphenoxy.
At least four of the radicals R5 to R10 which substitute into the phenyl radicals on the imide nitrogen atoms are not hydrogen, and preferably two phenyl radicals each bear two of the nonhydrogen substituents. Both 3,5- and 3,4-disubstitution are possible. Preferably, however, all radicals R5 to R10 are not hydrogen. And they may be identical or different. Preferably, however, at least the radicals sitting on any one phenyl radical are identical. Particular preference is given to perylimides of the formula I where the two phenyl radicals bear the same substituents.
The alkyl chains of the radicals R5 to R10 may be linear or branched and generally have 8 to 20, preferably 10 to 14, carbon atoms.
In addition to the alkyl radicals already mentioned above, the following alkoxy and alkylthio radicals may be mentioned as suitable for the radicals R5 to R10 by way of example:
octyloxy, 2-ethylhexyloxy, isooctyloxy, nonyloxy, isononyloxy, decyloxy, isodecyloxy, undecyloxy, dodecyloxy, tridecyloxy, tetradecyloxy, pentadecyloxy, hexadecyloxy, heptadecyloxy, octadecyloxy, nonadecyloxy and eicosyloxy;
octylthio, 2-ethylhexylthio, isooctylthio, nonylthio, isononylthio, decylthio, isodecylthio, undecylthio, dodecylthio, tridecylthio, tetradecylthio, pentadecylthio, hexadecylthio, heptadecylthio, octadecylthio, nonadecylthio and eicosylthio.
In addition, the alkyl chains of the radicals R5 to R10 may contain one to four, especially three, double bonds. Of these unsaturated radicals, especially those radicals are suitable that are derived from naturally occurring terpene hydrocarbons and terpene alcohols and from the alcohols of unsaturated fatty acids. Particularly suitable alkenyloxy radicals are formed for example by geraniol, nerol, linalool and citronellol and also the alcohols of oleic acid, linoleic acid and linolenic acid.
Examples of particularly preferred phenyl substituents on the imide nitrogen atoms are 3,4,5-tridodecyloxyphenyl, 3,4,5-tridecyloxyphenyl, 3,5- and 3,4-didodecyloxyphenyl.
The inventive perylimides of the formula I are advantageously preparable by the similarly inventive process by reacting the substituted or unsubstituted perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydrides of the formula II with identical or different primary amines of the formulae III in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent and of an imidation catalyst.
Useful polar aprotic solvents include in particular aprotic nitrogen heterocycles, such as pyridine, pyrimidine, imidazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, quinaldine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylpiperidone and N-methylpyrrolidone, carboxamides, such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, and tetraalkylureas, such as tetramethylurea, of which quinoline is particularly preferred.
The amount of solvent is not critical per se. From 5 to 120 g of solvent may be used per g of perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (II).
Useful imidation catalysts include in particular Lewis-acidic salts of organic and inorganic acids with metals such as zinc, iron, copper and magnesium and also the oxides of these metals, for example zinc acetate, zinc propionate, zinc oxide, iron(II) acetate, iron(III) chloride, iron(II) sulfate, copper(II) acetate, copper(II) oxide and magnesium oxide, of which zinc acetate is particularly preferred. It will be appreciated that mixtures of the catalysts mentioned may also be used. Preferred amounts of metal catalyst range from about 20 to 100 mol %, based on (II).
It is also possible to use the acids themselves, for example organic acids, especially C1-C3-carboxylic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid and propionic acid, and inorganic acids such as phosphoric acid, each preferably in very concentrated form, as imidation catalysts. The acids here also act as solvents or as a cosolvent and are therefore customarily used in excess.
The molar ratio of primary amine (III) to a perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (II) is customarily in the range from about 2:1 to 4:1, preferably in the range from about 2.2:1 to 3:1.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 60 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably in the range from 100 to 230xc2x0 C., particularly preferably in the range from 160 to 200xc2x0 C.
It is advisable to conduct the reaction under a protective gas atmosphere (preferably argon or else nitrogen).
It is generally not necessary to employ superatmospheric pressure in the case of this inventive process.
The reaction customarily ends in from 1 to 4 h.
An advantageous procedure is as follows:
Perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (II), solvent and catalyst are initially charged, the amine (III) is added at room temperature with stirring, the apparatus is purged with argon for about 10 min, and the stirred mixture is heated to the reaction temperature and maintained at that temperature for from about 2 to 3 h. After cooling to room temperature, the reaction product is filtered off and washed with water and then with an aliphatic alcohol such as methanol.
The product may be purified by recrystallization (e.g., xe2x88x925 dissolving in an organic solvent such as dichloromethane and reprecipitating with an aliphatic alcohol such as methanol) or by column chromatography (e.g., silica gel/dichloromethane).
When the perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (II) is to be reacted with two different amines (IIIa) and (IIIb), the reaction is advantageously carried out in stages, by using first the amine (IIIa) in an amount of from about 0.8 to 1 mol per mole of (II) and, after the formation of the monoimide has ended, the amine (IIIb) in an amount of from about 1 to 2 mol per mole of (II) to form the diimide (cf. Adv. Mater. 11, 754-758 (1999)).
This inventive process advantageously provides the perylimides of the formula I in high purity (generally xe2x89xa795%) and good yield (generally in the range from 60 to 95%).
The perylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydrides (II) used as starting materials for this inventive preparative process are known per se or are preparable by known methods starting from 1,6,7,12-tetrachloroperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIa) or 1,7-dibromoperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIb) (cf. WO-A-97/22607 and EP-A-227 980).
A further way to prepare the (het)aryloxy- and (het)arylthio-substituted perylimides of the formulae Ia and Ib comprises as per the further inventive processes a first step of reacting 1,6,7,12-tetrachloroperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIa) or 1,7-dibromoperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic dianhydride (IIb) with identical or different primary amines of the formulae III in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent and of an imidation catalyst and further reacting the resultant 1,6,7,12-tetrachloroperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the formula Ixe2x80x2 or 1,7-dibromoperylene-3,4:9,10-tetracarboxylic diimides of the formula Ixe2x80x3 in a second step with an aromatic (thio)alcohol of the formula IV in the presence of an inert aprotic solvent and of a non-nucleophilic or only minimally nucleophilic base.
The first step of this inventive preparative process may be carried out similarly to the above-described process.
The second step of this preparative process, which may be carried out as described in WO-A-97/22607, usefully employs as the inert aprotic solvent in particular nitrogen heterocycles such as pyridine, pyrimidine, quinoline, isoquinoline, quinaldine and especially N-methylpyrrolidone as inert aprotic reaction medium.
The amount of solvent is not critical per se. Typically from 10 to 50 g, preferably from 25 to 35 g, of solvent are used per g of perylimide of the formula Ixe2x80x2 or Ixe2x80x3.
Preferred bases include alkali metal hydroxides, e.g., sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, and especially alkali metal carbonates, e.g., sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate.
Generally from 2 to 3, preferably from 2.2 to 2.5, mol equivalents of base are used per mole of perylimide of the formula Ixe2x80x2 or Ixe2x80x3.
The molar ratio of aromatic (thio)alcohol (IV) to perylimide of the formula Ixe2x80x2 or Ixe2x80x3 is generally in the range from 2:1 to 3:1, preferably in the range from 2.0:1 to 2.2:1.
The reaction temperature is customarily in the range from 60 to 180xc2x0 C., especially in the range from 80 to 140xc2x0 C.
It is again advisable to employ a protective gas atmosphere.
The reaction customarily ends in from 1 to 5 h, especially in from 1 to 2 h.
An advantageous procedure for this second step is as follows:
A stirred suspension of perylimide (Ixe2x80x2) or (Ixe2x80x3), (thio)alcohol (IV) and base in the solvent is initially charged and heated to the reaction temperature under a protective gas over from 1 to 2 h. After cooling to room temperature, the reaction mixture is discharged into about 3 times the volume of a dilute inorganic acid, for example 5-10% by weight hydrochloric acid, the precipitated reaction product is filtered off, washed neutral with water and dried under reduced pressure.
Generally the perylimides of the formula Ia or Ib thus obtained are already xe2x89xa795% pure, so that there is no need for further purification. In the event that additional purification is desired, however, this additional purification may be carried out as in the case of the further preparative process already described.
The inventive perylimides of the formula I form stable liquid-crystalline phases and so are very useful for a multiplicity of applications, especially for electronic, optoelectronic and photonic applications, for example as charge transport materials in luminescent diodes and photovoltaic diodes, photoconductors and transistors. They are also useful as fluorescent dyes for coloration of macromolecular organic materials (e.g., polyolefins) and of inorganic materials and as laser dyes. They are useful not least as organic materials for solar collectors and for electroluminescence applications, for example in displays.